


Danger Of A Relationship

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Blinded By Thoughts, Distracted Thoughts, Fluff, M/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Anakin lingers on the danger of Rex having a romantic relationship
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 Word Sprints [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Danger Of A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the self Prompt "Danger"

Hes putting himself in danger. I am doing the same, but it is much worse for him. If they found out, he would be labeled as “Defected”, and we all know what happens then.

The danger I am in is mild at best, i would likely only be kicked from the order, which is nothing in comparison.

“General!”

*I blink, his voice pulling me from my thoughts and my Lightsaber flickers into an automatic parry.

“Thank, Rex”

“No problem, sir” 

From there on out, we finish the battle side by side, my thoughts lingering on the danger Rex is in.


End file.
